O Beijo da Meia-Noite
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Annabeth odeia o Halloween. Mas foi forçada a participar de uma festa estúpida na faculdade pelo bem de suas amigas. Ela não vê a hora de ir embora. Até que encontra o surfista de olhos verdes que está totalmente fora do padrão de fantasias... assim como ela. # Universo Alternativo, sem semideuses. #


**Os personagens de **_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos **_**e _Os Heróis do Olimpo_ pertencem ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**[...]**

"Ora, vamos Annabeth. Vai ser divertido." disse minha melhor amiga, Piper McLean.

Eu a olhei por cima do livro que estava lendo e soltei um suspiro de frustração.

"Não adianta, Pipes. Eu não vou à uma estúpida festa de Halloween só porque você está me pedindo." eu disse com raiva. "Você sabe que eu odeio essa data."

"Ter sido traída no Halloween foi um saco, Annie, mas você precisa superar isso." Piper disse.

Eu baixei o livro com força, encarando-a com toda minha raiva. "Não acredito que você foi aí."

Piper rolou os olhos azuis-esverdeados pra mim. "E onde mais eu iria? Vaaamos, vai ser divertido."

"Não, não vai."

A porta da frente se abriu, interrompendo o que quer que Piper queria dizer para me convencer.

Hazel Levesque, nossa terceira companheira de quarto, entrou. Piper foi quase pulando pra cima dela.

"Me diga que você vai à festa do Halloween." Piper pediu.

"Claro que vou." disse Hazel, ficando vermelha depois. "Frank me chamou pra ir com ele."

Gritinhos soaram pela sala de estar. Piper estava animada _demais_ por essa festa.

"Isso não é ótimo?" disse ela. "Agora você pode me ajudar a convencer a _Srta. Sabe-Tudo Que Odeia O Halloween_ ali a ir também?"

Os olhos dourados de Hazel brilharam com divertimento.

"Vamos, Annabeth, você honestamente não quer ir?" Hazel perguntou.

Eu fechei o livro. Não ia conseguir terminá-lo mesmo.

"Vamos ver," levantei minha mão para enumerar os motivos. "uma festa onde todos usam fantasias horríveis, onde vai ter muita gente bêbada se agarrando nos cantos e eu provavelmente vou ver meu _ex_ se agarrando sem pudor com sua nova namorada? Sim. Tenho certeza que não quero ir."

Piper e Hazel se olharam.

"Olhe," Piper recomeçou. "Luke foi um idiota. Todas sabemos disso. Mas já faz um ano, Annabeth. Um maldito ano! Você tem que parar de se esconder em casa para não vê-lo. Sem ofensa, mas isso não vai trazê-lo de volta."

"Piper está certa." disse Hazel. As duas estavam agora sentadas na mesinha de café na frente do sofá, me encarando. "Você precisa se divertir um pouco. Tudo bem, você não precisa ficar a festa inteira. Mas ao menos vá e se divirta um pouco. Sem compromissos."

Eu olhei as duas. Estava claro que não iam aceitar um 'não' como resposta, então eu podia muito bem acabar com isso de uma vez.

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas não vou me fantasiar!" eu disse rápido.

Piper comemorou por um segundo antes de ouvir a segunda parte.

"Mas você _tem_ que se fantasiar. É uma festa à fantasia!" ela reclamou.

Eu dei de ombros.

"Seja o que for, não vou me vestir de monstro de Halloween e fazer papel de boba."

"Ao menos se fantasie de _alguma coisa_," insistiu Hazel. "não vão te deixar entrar se você for vestida de Annabeth."

Eu rolei os olhos. "Tá bem, vou pensar em alguma coisa."

As duas pularam e me abraçaram, e eu não pude deixar de rir da animação delas. Tudo isso por uma festa. Vai entender garotas da faculdade.

Tudo bem, eu era uma garota da faculdade tanto quanto elas, mas eu não era muito ligada à festas e fraternidades, como as duas. Piper e Hazel não eram de nenhuma fraternidade, mas frequentavam várias das festas do campus. Às vezes, eu as deixava me levarem. Às vezes não.

Foi em uma dessas festas que eu conheci Luke Castellan. Ele era lindo, loiro com olhos azulados, alto. Estudava Administração. Ficamos durante a festa e ele me ligou no dia seguinte. Saímos algumas vezes e começamos a namorar. Ele era bom demais. Devia ter sido minha primeira dica. Ele me mandava flores, cartões, ligava muito.

Depois de alguns meses, foi o Halloween. Eu estava com cólica no dia e não fui. Luke pediu para ir sozinho, e eu zombei dele por precisar da autorização da namorada, mas deixei. Quem eu era pra impedi-lo de se divertir? Uma parte de mim ficou chateada que ele não ficou e cuidou de mim, mas eu não podia fazer mais nada.

Quase à meia-noite daquele dia, eu recebi uma mensagem de Piper, que estava na festa, me perguntando se eu estava melhor. Eu estava. Ela me mandou vestir qualquer coisa e ir para a festa. Eu topei na hora, porque pensei em Luke. Mas quando cheguei lá, ficou claro que o motivo de Piper ter me chamado era outro.

Luke estava lá. Se agarrando com outra garota num canto. Piper o fulminava com os olhos, mas me disse que não o confrontou porque queria que eu visse com meus próprios olhos. Eu gritei com ele no meio da festa, terminei o namoro, e Piper e Hazel voltaram comigo para nosso apartamento e me consolaram até o sol nascer.

Desde então, eu odiava o Halloween. Tinha sido feito de idiota e eu odiava isso.

Me perguntava por que diabos tinha aceitado ir a essa festa agora. Mas Piper e Hazel tinham razão. Já fazia um ano. Luke estava por aí, sendo um canalha com outras garotas, e eu precisava mostrar que não sentia falta dele. Porque eu não sentia.

"Ok, shopping na quinta-feira pra comprar o que precisamos para nossas fantasias." Piper intimou, quebrando meus devaneios.

"Se você diz." disse Hazel, rindo. "Eu preciso tomar um banho."

"Ok, Haz." disse Piper.

Hazel foi para o banheiro e eu peguei meu livro de novo. Antes que pudesse recomeçar a leitura, Piper o abaixou para falar comigo. Ela tinha um sorriso doce e olhos calmos.

"Não se preocupe. Vamos achar um cara legal pra você nessa festa que vai te fazer esquecer de Luke."

Eu suspirei e puxei o livro. "E quem te disse que estou indo arrumar um cara?"

Piper rolou os olhos, sorrindo. "Você não está, eu já sei. Eu apenas estou te _informando_ que vamos encontrar um."

Eu quis batê-la com o livro, mas ela foi mais rápida e saiu do caminho, rindo.

"Odeio você." eu declarei alto para o corredor, por onde ela tinha fugido.

"Não odeia nada." ela cantarolou.

Eu não respondi, porque a maldita estava certa.

~.~

Dois dias depois, estava me arrependendo terrivelmente de ter concordado em participar da festa de Halloween da _Greek Ômega_, a fraternidade que estava promovendo. O pior de tudo? Eu não podia desistir agora, a... vinte minutos da hora de sair.

"Annabeth, saia logo daí!" gritou Piper da porta do meu quarto.

Eu estava brigando com a maquiagem. Tinha decidido me 'fantasiar' de nerd. Usava uma saia vermelha xadrez estilo colegial que batia pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa branca de botão e mangas curtas, e uma gravata feminina vermelha. Usava um sapato estilo boneca preto, com meias ¾ brancas. Pra completar, cabelo trançado e óculos de aros pretos. A única coisa que eu não tinha decidido era a maquiagem.

"Não sei como me maquiar!" gritei para Piper, sabendo que ela viria em meu socorro.

Não deu outra. A porta se abriu e uma vampira entrou no meu quarto. Não literalmente, claro.

Piper estava vestida de couro da cabeça aos pés, o cabelo castanho repicado tinha ido embora. Ela usava uma peruca de cabelo preto curto, e sua maquiagem era pesada e preta. Os lábios estavam vermelho-sangue, e ela tinha presas.

"Você consegue falar com isso?" apontei para as presas.

"Claro." ela disse. "Mandei fazer sob medida."

Rolei os olhos. Só Piper McLean faria uma coisa dessas.

"Agora, que visual você quer?" ela perguntou, enquanto me sentava na frente da minha cômoda para me maquiar. Ela era melhor nisso do que eu.

"Dã." eu disse. "Sou a garota nerd que vai numa festa de Halloween, o que você acha?"

Ela riu.

"Não precisa ser tão afiada. Algo simples deve bastar. Fique quieta."

Dez minutos depois, eu estava pronta. Piper fez um bom trabalho deixando meu rosto leve e natural, forçando apenas na cor do batom, um vermelho vivo. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar, uma bruxa entrou no quarto.

"Vocês vem ou não?" perguntou Hazel, com um vestido preto e roxo esvoaçante e um chapéu de ponta. Ela tinha a maquiagem escura como a de Piper, mas o batom era roxo.

"Já vamos." disse Piper. "Ande, Chase, pegue sua bolsa e chaves e vamos!"

Bufei e fiz o que ela pediu, e logo estávamos no meu Honda a caminho da casa da fraternidade onde aconteceria a festa. O tempo todo, Piper me obrigava a me manter na estrada, sabendo que meu desejo era dar meia volta e ficar na cama.

"Vai ser ótimo, você vai ver." ela assegurou. "Jason vai levar um primo dele que foi recém-transferido de Nova Iorque. Você pode fazer companhia a ele."

Eu não respondi, apenas tomei o caminho da entrada de carros da casa, que já estava cheia.

"Como essas festas lotam tão rápido?" perguntou Hazel do banco de trás.

"Não sei." então franzi. "Pensei que Frank vinha com você."

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele me pediu para encontrá-lo aqui. Era mais fácil."

Eu assenti e achei um lugar para estacionar. Piper estava fora do carro antes que eu o desligasse.

"Ei, calma aí vampirinha." eu disse, debochando dela enquanto saía com Hazel e travava o carro. "Por que tanta pressa?"

"Não sei. Estou animada. Não riam de mim!" ela reclamou com nós duas.

Não a ouvimos, claro. Fomos todo o caminho do carro até a casa entre risadas.

Assim que entramos, o cheiro forte de álcool e o som alto da música nos assaltaram. Eu parei um momento antes de entrar.

Um cara grande estava na entrada analisando as fantasias, e levantou uma sobrancelha quando me viu, mas me deixou passar.

"Ficamos juntas ou o quê?" perguntou Hazel quase gritando para ser ouvida através do barulho.

"Eu vou arrumar um lugar pra sentar e esperar vocês farrearem." eu disse às duas.

"Não senhora." disse Piper me segurando no lugar antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. "Fica com a gente, Annie. Só um pouco."

Ela e Hazel me encaravam com olhos brilhantes e apesar das fantasias eu não pude resistir.

"Tá bem, tá bem! Mas não esperem que eu segure vela!" eu gritei pra elas por cima do barulho.

"Não vai!" prometeram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Elas me puxaram para mais dentro da casa, na sala principal que tinha virado uma boate. Nós paramos num canto, pegando bebidas que um dos calouros-garçons passou oferecendo. Piper pegou um copo com um líquido rosa e um guarda-chuva, e eu e Hazel pegamos apenas água.

As duas observavam ao redor o tempo todo, procurando seus paqueras. Eu apenas observei ao redor. Tinha muita, _muita_ gente. Mais gente do que eu me sentia confortável. Avistei um monte de cabelo encaracolado numa fantasia de pirata e sorri.

"Já volto!" gritei para as meninas.

Elas assentiram e eu fui até o pirata que dançava sozinho tentando agradar a bruxinha à sua frente.

"Eu não sabia que piratas eram fantasias de Halloween!" eu gritei no ouvido dele, fazendo-o pular de susto.

Ele virou pra mim e seus olhos castanhos travessos brilharam quando me viram. Ele sorriu.

"Agora são!" ele gritou de volta, e então me abraçou. "Fico feliz de te ver aqui, Annabeth!"

Eu ri. "Pensei que ia ficar em casa construindo alguma coisa, Valdez."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Bem, quem consegue ficar em casa? Di Angelo me obrigou a vir com ele."

Eu ri. "As meninas fizeram o mesmo comigo."

Ele riu comigo e nós saímos da pista de dança para conversar.

Leo Valdez era facilmente um de meus melhores amigos. Ele estudava Engenharia, e tivera algumas aulas comigo, que fazia Arquitetura, no nosso primeiro ano de calouros. Tínhamos ficado amigos porque, aparentemente, éramos os únicos que preferiam ficar em casa fazendo algo relacionado aos nossos cursos ao invés de ir para festas.

Leo dividia o dormitório com Nico Di Angelo, aluno de História e amigo de infância dele. Nico era um rapaz muito quieto e reservado, então eu não o conhecia muito bem. Mas Nico e Leo pareciam estar sempre juntos em qualquer lugar.

"Então, onde está Nico?" perguntei.

Leo deu de ombros, olhando ao redor.

"Ele me largou assim que chegamos. Traidor. Vou colar chiclete no cabelo dele de manhã."

Eu ri alto.

"Não faça isso. O pobre garoto vai ter que cortar o cabelo!"

Ele riu. "Já está na hora mesmo. E onde estão as meninas?"

Eu me virei para onde as tinha deixado, mas não as encontrei. Franzi e procurei por um momento, e lá estava Hazel com o grandalhão Frank, que estava vestido de zumbi. Piper não estava à vista, o que só podia significar que ela tinha encontrado Jason.

"Aparentemente," me virei pra Leo. "acharam seus pares."

Ele riu, mas olhava para outro lugar. "Legal. Você vai ficar por aqui? Encontrei alguém que quero conversar."

Eu rolei os olhos. Leo Valdez podia ser um nerd de engenharia e totalmente fissurado nisso, mas os deuses o proibíssem de descartar uma oportunidade de flerte. Eu assenti e ele me deu um beijo fraterno na bochecha antes de sumir na multidão.

Eu peguei outra água do garçom que passava.

Ótimo, agora estava sozinha. O que faria até que as meninas decidissem que poderiam ir embora? Eu era obviamente a motorista da vez e elas me matariam se eu fosse embora sem elas, principalmente se eu fosse embora nem trinta minutos depois que chegara.

Suspirei e procurei algum lugar para sentar. Nem morta ficaria em pé sozinha por aqui.

Encontrei um círculo de puffs ainda vazios e fui até lá, me sentando no da ponta. Pelo menos não tinha nenhum casal de amasso ali ainda.

Balancei ao som da música e cumprimentei vagamente algumas pessoas que passavam por perto, mas fora isso não fiz muita coisa. Fiz um pequeno rodízio entre água e refrigerante, salgadinhos e doces que eram distribuídos, mas já estava entediada há muito tempo.

Tinha visto Piper e Jason, vestido de vampiro também (certeza que Piper tinha amado isso), dançando super colados um no outro. Parecia que o plano dela tinha funcionado. Também vi Frank e Hazel dançando, mas aqueles dois não me preocupavam.

Suspirei e olhei para o relógio. Onze da noite. Ainda? Eu não podia acreditar que tinha passado tão pouco tempo. Sem chance de ir embora antes da meia-noite, quando todas as luzes eram desligadas e os veteranos da fraternidade pregavam peças nos convidados. Piper e Hazel _amavam_ aquela parte.

Meus olhos vagavam pelo salão cheio, e eu recusei um pedido de dança pelo que parecia ser a décima vez. Então eu o vi.

Luke.

Com outra garota.

Engoli a raiva enquanto via ele dançando perto _demais_ da garota loira de peitos falsos. Eu não sabia quem ela era e nem queria saber. O que eu queria era esquecer o idiota que tinha quebrado meu coração.

Então levantei e saí da roda de puffs, que a essa altura já tinha sua cota de casais se pegando.

Saí tão apressada que não notei a enorme prancha de surf no meu caminho para a cozinha.

"Ai!" eu recuei com a dor, e massageei meu braço dolorido.

"Desculpe!" o cara atrás da prancha disse. Então ele tirou a prancha da frente e eu meio que perdi o fôlego.

Ele era alto. Meio bronzeado, o que explicava o shorts de surfe e a blusa regata azul. Usava chinelos de dedo e parecia totalmente fora de lugar, como eu. Seu cabelo preto parecia ir em todas as direções e seus olhos eram verdes. Verdes da cor do mar. Ok, eu admito, o cara era lindo.

"Desculpe! Essa prancha idiota. Eu disse ao meu primo pra deixá-la no carro, mas ele insistiu que seria parte da minha 'fantasia'. Você pode acreditar nisso?" ele tagarelou. "Eu não poderia estar _menos_ vestido para uma festa à fantasia de Halloween. Mas ei, você também não está no padrão."

Eu ri. Esse cara falava _demais_.

"Tudo bem." eu acenei com a mão. "Fui forçada a vir."

Ele riu. "Eu também."

Eu franzi. "Nunca te vi pela faculdade, é calouro?"

"Mais ou menos." ele coçou a cabeça por um segundo. "Sou de Nova Iorque, vim pra cá transferido."

Eu assenti. Então algo que Piper me dissera mais cedo clicou na minha cabeça.

"Espere, Nova Iorque? Você é o primo de Jason?"

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Sou. Você o conhece?"

"Mais ou menos." eu ri. "Minha amiga Piper é meio que fissurada nele."

Ele riu. "Piper. Certo. Ela e Jason começaram a se agarrar e eu caí fora."

Eu ri com ele. Então ele estendeu a mão.

"Percy." se apresentou.

Eu apertei sua mão, um pouco surpresa pela eletricidade que havia ali. Estática, talvez?

"Annabeth."

"Belo nome."

"Obrigada."

"Você está sozinha?"

"É." eu rolei os olhos. "Minhas duas amigas me abandonaram."

Ele riu. "Eu estava indo pra fora da casa tomar um ar. Você parece que gostaria disso também, quer vir?"

Eu ponderei por um momento. Eu tinha realmente pensado em sair da casa para não ter que ver Luke, mas eu faria isso com um completo estranho?

Seus olhos verde-mar me observavam curiosos e ansiosos, e eu tive minha resposta.

"Claro." eu sorri.

Então ele pegou minha mão e nos arrastou por entre a multidão até o lado de fora da casa.

~.~

"Bem melhor." Percy suspirou, assim que nos sentamos num banquinho vazio a alguns metros da entrada. Um casal aqui e ali em lugares afastados era tudo que podíamos ver. As luzes da rua iluminavam o gramado aberto e espaçoso.

Percy encostara sua prancha de surfe do lado do banquinho, e eu me sentei do seu lado. Tínhamos pegado uma bandeja de petiscos e refrigerantes no caminho para fora, ao que eu era grata.

"Esses petiscos estão bons." eu disse. "Certeza que não quer experimentar?"

Ele fez uma pequena careta e me olhou.

"Tem alguma coisa com frutos do mar aí? Porque eu sou alérgico. Tipo, muito alérgico."

Eu ri de leve e balancei a cabeça. "Acho que não. Estes aqui" eu apontei para alguns dos que eu já comera. "não têm nada de frutos do mar. Prometo."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior por um segundo e pegou um bolinho de queijo, dando uma mordida hesitante. Então percebeu que eu tinha falado a verdade e colocou o resto do bolinho na boca. Eu ri dele.

"Não acreditou em mim, não é?"

Ele pareceu envergonhado. "Desculpe. Muita gente já pregou peças em mim dizendo que tal comida não tinha frutos do mar, quando tinha. Eu sou só um pouco desconfiado com isso."

"Quão ruim é essa alergia?" eu perguntei, bebericando minha coca.

"Bem ruim." ele disse pegando outro bolinho. "Minha garganta fecha, eu não consigo respirar e passo mal. Uma vez eu até tive uma parada cardiorespiratória."

Arregalei os olhos. "Bem sério então. Como alguém pode brincar com isso?"

Ele deu de ombros, suspirando. "A maioria não sabia que era tão ruim. Mesmo que eu tivesse dito, acho que todos pensam que eu apenas incho como um balão ou algo assim. Ninguém pensa que eu sou mortalmente alérgico. É meio extremo."

Eu concordei com ele.

"Mas e você? Alguma alergia mortal?" ele perguntou bebendo seu refrigerante, com um brilho de brincadeira nos olhos.

Eu ri um pouco. "Não, não. Tenho alergia a canalhas, embora eu só tenha descoberto isso ano passado."

Ele me olhou curioso. Por que eu tinha falado aquilo?

"Deixa pra lá." eu disse, então mudei de assunto. "Então, por que você se mudou pra Los Angeles?"

Ele pegou outro bolinho. "Meu padrastro arrumou um emprego super top de linha por aqui e minha mãe e ele acharam melhor se mudar. Eu vim com eles porque não gosto de ficar longe da minha mãe." ele corou. "Você provavelmente acha que eu sou um bebê agora."

Eu ri de leve. "Não. Mas por que você não gosta de ficar longe dela?"

Ele suspirou. Por algum motivo achei que era um tópico sensível. "Minha mãe tem um problema cardíaco. Ela faz pouco caso, mas eu sei que é sério. Eu só... não quero ficar longe dela."

Eu sorri e peguei sua mão, dando um pequeno aperto.

"Não tem nada de errado com isso."

Seus olhos verde-mar me encararam com gratidão.

"Obrigado."

Dei de ombros.

"Então você se mudou com eles." eu retomei o assunto. "Foi fácil fazer a transferência?"

Ele sorriu. "Mais fácil do que eu pensava. Mas nós chegamos apenas ontem. Tenho que ir na coordenação de alunos para ajustar meu programa e todas essas coisas na segunda."

Assenti. "Que curso você faz?"

"Biologia marinha." ele disse.

"Pra um cara que é mortalmente alérgico a frutos do mar, você gosta bastante de mar."

Ele riu, sua risada ecoando no espaço silencioso e fazendo meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. Eu ri com ele para tentar disfarçar meu nervosismo súbito.

"Eu sou alérgico a frutos do mar, sim, se eu _comê-los_. Eu amo o mar. Surfe, praia, água... Se eu pudesse morar numa praia seria meu lugar ideal. Foi uma boa coisa Paul ter conseguido um emprego na Califórnia."

"Vejo o apelo." eu ri, apontando pra prancha.

Ele riu comigo, então foi sua vez de fazer perguntas.

Conversamos muito enquanto comíamos nossos petiscos e tomávamos o refrigerante. Ele me perguntou meu curso, se eu tinha nascido na Califórnia, onde estavam meus pais. Ele pareceu genuinamente sincero quando disse que sentia muito pela morte da minha mãe, apenas dois anos antes. Eu aceitei seus pêsames, porque depois de ouvi-lo falar da mãe, tinha certeza que ele sabia, ou pelo menos tinha ideia, de como era horrível.

Não percebi que tínhamos chegado mais perto um do outro, o prato vazio de petiscos atrás de nós, até que fogos de artifício estouraram no céu escuro.

"Uau. São lindos." eu disse, olhando para a explosão de cores que acontecia acima de nós.

Percy deu uma olhadela rápida para o céu, mas voltou seu olhar pra mim.

"São."

"Você nem está olhando." eu reclamei. Já me sentia muito confortável com ele, o que era alguma coisa. Eu nunca ficava muito confortável perto de desconhecidos. Mas Percy... depois de menos de uma hora de conversa, era como se eu o conhecesse a vida toda.

"Estou olhando algo mais bonito." ele disse, com humor na voz.

Eu olhei para ele para pegá-lo me encarando. A realidade do que ele me dissera bateu, e eu corei. Disfarcei fazendo uma piada.

"Está flertando comigo, Jackson?" eu disse, usando seu sobrenome.

Não consegui ficar séria. Um pequeno sorriso dançava nos meus lábios enquanto meu coração corria uma maratona e as palmas das minhas mãos suavam. Percy ainda me olhava, um pequeno sorriso torto e sarcástico no canto da boca.

"Estou, senhorita Chase." ele confirmou, o que só me fez ficar mais quente.

Ele soltou uma pequena risada, o suficiente para aquecer meu coração e fazê-lo bater ainda mais rápido.

Percy estendeu a mão e afastou um fio de cabelo que escapara da trança, colocando-o atrás da minha orelha. E lá estava a estática de novo.

"Eu tenho que admitir que estou bancando o cara legal, mas estou querendo fazer isso desde que te vi toda perdida no meio daquela multidão."

Pisquei, sem entender.

"Isso o quê?"

Ele sorriu, claramente satisfeito que eu tivesse perguntado. E então duas coisas aconteceram.

As luzes da casa da fraternidade se apagaram, e nós ouvimos gritos – de surpresa e susto – vindos de dentro. E depois disso, Percy estava me beijando.

Eu admito, não tinha beijado muitos caras na vida, mas Percy Jackson sabia beijar. Ele foi calmo, suave, aproveitando cada segundo para explorar meus lábios com os seus. Num ato reflexo, eu segurei o cabelo dele, e ele aprofundou o beijo, segurando minha cintura com uma mão e minha nuca com a outra, me puxando para ele.

Todo o resto do mundo pareceu sumir, e tudo que eu ouvia, sentia e percebia era Percy, me abraçando enquanto me beijava suavemente e com força, ao mesmo tempo. Meu coração palpitava nos meus ouvidos, e por um segundo eu me preocupei que eu pudesse ter um ataque cardíaco. Mas então... que boa maneira de morrer.

Ele me soltou quando meus pulmões gritavam por ar. Ele estava ofegante, como eu, e minha mão na sua nuca podia sentir seu batimento acelerado, combinando com o meu.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Quem diria que uma nerd como você beijaria tão bem?" ele provocou.

Eu o bati no ombro, e ele riu. "Cale-se."

Os olhos dele brilharam de divertimento. "Não sei. Você poderia ter que vir me calar."

"O quê, você está na quarta série?" eu provoquei mais um pouco, por puro prazer.

"Garotos da quarta série não beijam garotas do jeito que acabamos de fazer, Annabeth." ele disse, o sorriso travesso.

Eu corei. Maldito seja ele. Era um paquerador nato.

"Ora, seu..."

"Menos conversa, mais beijos." ele decretou. "Venha aqui."

Eu rolei os olhos, mas me aproximei. Ele me deu outro beijo, mais curto dessa vez. Quando nos separamos, ele sorriu.

"Feliz Halloween."

E de repente, eu não odiava mais o Halloween. Sorri de volta para ele.

"Feliz Halloween, Percy."

Ele me beijou de novo, e eu estou certa que só parei de dar uns amassos com ele no banquinho quando Jason, Frank, Hazel e Piper apareceram do nada. Jason e Piper pareciam felizes em nos ver juntos, enquanto Hazel me lançava olhares de '_isso aí, garota!' _que me deixaram bem envergonhada.

Eles nos puxaram de volta para a casa, onde Percy fez questão de dançar comigo na frente de Luke. Eu dissera a ele um pouco mais sobre minha alergia a canalhas entre alguns beijos, e Percy parecia determinado a fazer Luke enxergar o que ele tinha perdido (palavras dele, não minhas).

Aparentemente, tinha funcionado. Luke olhava para nós o tempo todo, e uma vez ele até tinha tentado falar comigo, mas Percy me puxou para longe dizendo a ele que eu estava acompanhada. Eu estava apenas feliz porque meu coração tinha encontrado outra pessoa em quem se concentrar.

As garotas da festa lançavam muitos olhares para Percy, pelo fato de ele estar vestido como um surfista (o que ele era, já que estava surfando na praia antes de ser arrastado para a festa com Jason). Pelo menos ele tinha deixado a prancha no carro. Mas eu não estava gostando dos olhares das garotas. Por algum motivo, eu não queria que nenhuma delas ficasse encarando Percy.

"Você quer parar de encarar aquela pobre garota com esse olhar assassino?" ele brincou, enquanto estávamos sentados num puff, eu no colo dele.

Eu o olhei, em seus olhos verdes brincalhões. Eu já amava aquela cor.

"Se ela não fosse tão piranha, eu até pararia."

"Uau. Com ciúmes de mim, já? Estou lisonjeado." ele riu, me dando um beijo no pescoço que me desarmou. "Eu estou com _você_, Annabeth. Não com elas."

Maldito seja ele e sua lábia. Suspirei e lhe dei um selinho.

"Desculpe. Eu sou um pouco intensa."

Ele sorriu. "Eu estou percebendo isso. E quer saber? Estou gostando disso também."

Eu sorri, e ele me deu outro beijo de enrolar os dedos dos pés e fazer o coração disparar. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, fácil, fácil.

**FIM**

* * *

**Quis escrever algo pro Halloween, mas tava mais pra fofurice do que pra mistérios e coisas macabras, então saiu isso aí. Gostaram? Por favor comentem e me digam o que acharam! **

**Beijos, beijos,**

**Kessy.**


End file.
